Coryn Chronicle
by Exmoorpony
Summary: This is what would have happened if he hadn't had died. Set after Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole, Coryn becomes Nyroc again...
1. Chapter 1

Coryn sighed. He had retrieved the Ember of Hoole and everyone was celebrating their new king. He still couldn't quite believe that was him. Coryn now knew his uncle Soren. His uncle had told him all about the horrors Coryn's father and mother had committed as the leaders of the awful Tytonic Union of the Pure Ones. His father Kludd had pushed uncle Soren out of the nest. Soren could've died. It was supposed to be a sacrifice, Coryn's mum Nyra had told him. However, the recruiting owls of St. Aegolius's Academy of Orphaned Owls had picked him up. Kludd had pushed his sister out then. When he had died, they had burnt his remains. In the fire, Coryn had seen something. He knew now it had been the Ember, but back then he had no clue.

_But enough dwelling in the past_, Coryn told himself. _What matters now is the future. You have to take care of all the owls. Darkness has pervaded the crevices of the owl kingdom too long._

Everybody loved Coryn as their new king. But was it enough for Coryn?

-end of chapter-


	2. Soren and Coryn

Everybody had a mate. Coryn was at the right age, but nobody cared about him. Not THAT way. He paced his room. It was quite roomy. Not roomy enough to be unfair to the other owls, but it was nice. He had things from the Others hanging about. The peddler often had some beautiful wares. Polished stones and gems decorated his cubby-holes. Glass hung from other places so that the light would hit them. When it hit the pieces just right, it was a rainbow of colours!

Nothing, not even his decorations could distract him from the problem at hand. Maybe he could consult with someone about it. That was it! He knew what he'd do! Coryn walked out of his room and flew down to the roots of the Great Ga'Hoole tree. That reminded him. Even the great tree was going to have a child! Yoicks! It was ridiculous! Everyone had a mate or children, or both! So frustrating! What could he do about it? How would his plan work? Would it work without him being found out?

'Hello Coryn! Where are you going?' His uncle Soren's friendly voice woke him from his trance. He felt bad lying, what with everybody saying how he was so noble. However, kings had their weak times too. This was just one of them. And he had the perfect excuse!

'Hi uncle. I'm going to fly to the Shadow Forest to scout out possible places for the new Ga'Hoole tree.'

'Oh my. That IS a long fly. Are you sure you're going to be okay Coryn?'

'Of course. It might take me a little longer than most owls to fly because of my wings acting up, but I'll be fine, uncle.'

'That wing still acting up? You should get some remedies from the nursemaid snakes. Anyway, I wish you luck and a safe journey. Just make sure not to land on the Peninsula of the Spirit Woods. There's no telling who would try to contact you.' The young owl shivered at the thought. His father, Kludd had contacted him the last time and it had been an incredibly scary experience. Kludd had been evil through and through!

'Well, good-bye uncle. See you in a few days.'

'See you in a few. Safe journey Coryn.'

-end of chapter-


	3. From the Grave

After the young owl's conversation with his uncle, he had taken off from the island of Hoole. The winds were relatively calm that day and he reached land in good time. However, his wings were still tired, regardless of the good weather. He lit down on a branch and the first thing he noticed was that the forest was dark, foggy and had an all-around dreary air about it. Was this Shadow Forest? Perhaps he had been blown off course because of a mistake in his flight calculations? He blinked in distress, then blinked faster as he saw an owl through the fog. It appeared to be a Barn Owl, a Tyto Alba like himself. Then the features materialized and his eyes widened in alarm! It was his mum! Suddenly, he was intensely afraid. Had she survived? Nyra was capable of some horrific and despicable deeds. She had killed before. She had scarred her son's face when he wouldn't kill too. Then Coryn saw that he could see through her and he sighed with relief. However, he wasn't out of the woods yet, so to speak. She was dead, but she could still hurt him.

What did Nyra want after death that she would haunt the Spirit Woods?

Paralyzed with fear, Coryn watched Nyra's ghost come closer. All the while, he repeated the same sentences over and over inside his head to try to calm himself down.

_She can't hurt you. She's dead. She's a ghost and so is your da. She can't hurt you... _Then, he listened as the ghost of his mother began speaking in her most vicious voice.

'I'm not done with you yet, Nyroc! You can change your name and deny the empire I built for you, but you can't deny your true nature for long. Your are the only son of your father, the leader of the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones. You are the only heir and you can't deny it for long. It is your destiny Nyroc. With the Ember, you can surpass the achievements of your father. His line WILL live on!' With that, the ghost faded until Coryn could no longer see it. Despite his greatest efforts to shake it off, Nyra had accomplished her intent. She had planted a small seed of doubt in Coryn's gizzard.

-end of chapter-


	4. Beyond Shadow Forest

Uneasy, Coryn wasn't sure whether he should go back to the great tree where they all loved him, or go to the destination he had thought of before. After resting his wings awhile, he decided to continue on. Coryn took off, flying northwest. He wasn't REALLY going to Shadow Forest. After some hard flying, he lit down on the cold turf. There were a few pine trees sprinkled on the land, but not nearly as many as in other parts of the owl kingdom. Looking around, he saw a cave in the hillside. All that remained in the icy cave was a piece of ice polished until an owl could see their reflection. A mirror...what owls used mirrors? What owls stayed here.

Then he heard some ugly squawky voices outside.

Coryn remembered too late that the area he was in, the Beyond, was a place where gadfeathers and kraals dwelled. Perhaps he would die now and never find out if Nyra was right about him? Kraals were often known to be vicious, especially to those known to be rich. Coryn certainly qualified for THAT category would he die? A wave of great panic swept over him.

In flew an owl, but not a kraal by any stretch. This owl had not dyed the feathers in the customary kraal fashion. He heard the owl speak and deduced that the Pygmy Owl was female.

'Who do we have here? Coryn, the successor of King Hoole himself. Son of Nyra and her mate, the leaders of the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones. I'm impressed. What brings you here? Do you wish me to call you Nyroc, or Coryn?'

-end of chapter-


	5. Who is Roekin?

The owl flew straight to Shadow Forest and lit down on a branch. He knocked on the trunk and spoke in a disguised voice. Before his flight, he had dyed his white face feathers brown with the help of Osi. No-one would recognize him as king Coryn.

"Is there a Jemma around?" A voice from within answered him.

"Who wants to know 'bout it? Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Course Jemma's here." Out onto the branch walked a female barn owl. Nyroc knew that if he had been flying, he would have gone 'yeep', an awful fate. The magnificent owl spoke once again.

"I'm Jemma. Who're you?"

"Someone sent by Osi to mobilize troops."

"Let's talk inside. No tellin' who might 'ear us if we's were to talk out 'ere." They walked in and she gestured to him to sit down.

"I'm assuming that means they are wanting..."

"Moontuft. Yes."

"You realize it's a great risk don'tcha? If any of those...those...dreaded Guardians of Ga'Hoole get wind of the plot, we're as doomed as the wet poopers." Coryn was slightly caught off guard by the owl's coarse ways, and heavy accent. However, I could understand it, and her concerns.

"Believe me, Moontuft. They will not hear. We have a chosen leader. He is new to the force, but he does have a rather...distinct...air about him."

"The only chosen leader we coul' have would be Nyroc, but he's given up on us and changed his name, you hear? But I suppose we coul' try. First, we have to find a base of operations. Osi has a plan."

"Let us carry it out." By this time, Nyroc was sure leading the Pure Ones was what he was meant to do. Or perhaps the force could be slightly different. He spoke to her.

"Our new leader despises the old name. He does not believe Tyto Alba is better than the other owls. He believes they should be united against the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. He wants to name HIS forces 'United Against The Tree', or UATT for short."

"Very well. I suppose we aren't in a position to complain, are we? Osi will begin the plan. I will send a message by the nor' wind and it'll float up to 'er." With that, she wrote the words on paper, tested the wind and threw the scroll. It drifted on the air current gently.

Moontuft walked back in and spoke in a questioning tone to the mysterious owl.

"Now, who am I workin' for? I usually make that a point. All this secrecy is puzzlin' between allies, y'know."

"Know that you are working for an owl named Roekin. A barn owl."

"As we both are. Why dye your face? And brown, of all the cockamamie colours! Our moon is somethin' to be proud of."

"Not my moon."

"Come on. It can't be that bad. By the way, what is our name, owl of mystery?" She laughed lightly, but her eyes betrayed the seriousness of the situation. Her eyes widened in shock as the stranger formed his words carefully.

"I am Roekin." Caught off-guard, the usually confident Moontuft stuttered her reply.

"So I'm workin' for you? Can I see your moon, at least?"

"Yes you are working for me. No, you cannot see my moon. All will be revealed soon."


	6. The Plan

Osi received Moontuft's message. Of course! What an honour! She laughed heartily and summoned the kraals and gadfeathers to her room. Putting on her smoothest talking voice, she addressed them all.

"Greetings. I have called you here because I need you to donate your dye pots for a good cause. Let us paint the Beyond! Let us make it the most magnificent of all the lands!" A concerned murmur ran through the crowd, as Osi had expected. They replied with one resounding voice.

"No! We won't! We refuse!" Osi faked disappointment before telling them to all leave. As each of them left, she patted them on the back, secretly planting some feather mites. This type was only found in the Beyond and would likely drive the owls away for awhile. By the time they returned, guards would be set up and they wouldn't be able to enter.

A few days later, she wrote to Moontuft and her tree guest that the plan had worked just as they had thought it would. Messages were sent out to all those still loyal to the Pure Ones.

Nyroc, now being known as Roekin, woke up the next morning in Moontuft's guest nest. Stretching his wings, he lifted his wingtips to check that the dye was still there. Everyone knew what he looked like, but nobody knew what Roekin looked like except Osi. She had been sworn to secrecy. There wasn't really anything to worry about. Except that he was in the Shadow Forest where he was supposed to be, and if the Guardians came looking for Coryn, they'd find him. Other than that, the young owl was positively carefree. He yawned and lifted himself out of the nest before wandering into the main room of the tree. A different sight welcomed him, one that warmed his heart. There was a piece of delectable shrew laid on an oak slice, obviously a plate. Smiling, he took it in his beak and ate it up. Then, Moontuft walked in and shook her feather as she spoke.

"Good sleep? Good. Have a long day ahead o' you. We have to head to the Beyond to mobilize the troops. The first plan has worked, Roekin."

They flew together to the Beyond. Nyroc already knew where he'd have his base. The ice castle, formerly of the Strigas was empty and magnificent. He pointed his wingtip at the area and shouted to Moontuft through the wind.

"That's where we'll have our base! The ice castle!"

"Beautiful! Perfect!" They lit down and he led her to the throne room. When they arrived there, she wrote a letter for Osi to mail, to each of the splintered troop groups. As she did so, Nyroc looked at the two thrones are sighed. He had no-one to rule with him.

"Roekin, what's wrong? It's all going splendidly!"

"Not everything, Moontuft. There are two thrones."

"What? You don't have a mate? Powerful handsome Tyto Alba like you should attract the ladies."

"No Moontuft. It just isn't that simple. I wish it were."


	7. The Search

**I had a big idea and couldn't divide it. It's long.**

They stood there for a while. Then Moontuft spoke to Roekin. "Well, once we defeat the Guardians, you'll be the most powerful owl in the area. Every female barn owl will want to be your mate. Your queen. You'll have your pick."

"Yes, but I've been in a position of power before. Sure, all the owls respect you and want you. They don't LOVE you though. They don't care genuinely, only so they can ascend the social hierarchy. I'll deal with that problem once I'm in power though." The next moment, Osi landed between the two barn owls. Roekin suddenly noticed that Moontuft wore a slightly annoyed look on her face. It puzzled him. He had bigger matters to tend to though, as he found out when he heard Osi's words. "They're coming! They're coming! Our plan is ruined! A gadfeather must have spilt the beans! For Glaux's sake, what are we going to do?" Moontuft simply took a deep breath and gestured for her partners to do the same. Then she spoke calmly to them both. "There's only one thing TO do. Fake innocence. It really is easy enough. We most likely have to leave the ice palace though. Being in the former place of the Strigas would arouse suspicion. And Osi? You must disappear." With that, the smaller owl took off towards her cave. Moontuft and Roekin flew to a gadfeather ink vat. Roekin gestured to it and spoke, "Moontuft. I know it is degrading, but colour your feathers. It will keep you safe, as they won't recognize you for a Shadow Forest owl."

"They wouldn't anyway. I'm touched that you're so concerned about me, but I'm not a Shadow Forest owl."

"Then where are you from?"

"I'll tell you that the same time you remove your moon dye."

"Fine. Don't tell me then!" Just as they finished dying their feathers, a Tyto Alba Guardian lit down on the tundra. His voice was soft but firm. Roekin, or Coryn, recognized it as his uncle Soren's voice. This would be challenging. Thankfully, Moontuft started the talking. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here Farley. A Guardian of Ga'Hoole. To whom do we owe the honour, sir?"

"Save the patronizing talk. I don't know you, but we are looking for the great king Coryn. He left his home at the Great tree a while ago, and hasn't returned yet. We are beginning to fear the worst." Coryn was shocked. They were looking for him. Soren hadn't recognized him yet either. He was just another barn owl now. Moontuft spoke to the Guardian. "Well. Isn't that interesting sir? We'll be sure to be on the lookout for him, won't we Farley." 'Farley' deepened his voice, puffed out his feathers to appear larger, and spoke. "Yes. The young king is very important to protect. We'll look out for him. Can't have the kingdom without a king. That would be disastrous." Soren nodded before taking off. Roekin whispered to Moontuft when the barn owl was far enough away. "Good job. Remind me of that when I'm appointing generals and you'll do well for yourself." He chuckled, then motioned for her to follow. He really was curious as to where she had come from. When they reached the palace, Moontuft spoke. "This is certainly an interesting development. Coryn's missing. If we can find him before they do, we can brainwash him. If that doesn't work, we kill him." Roekin gulped before speaking to her. "We need not do that."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think drastic measures like that should be taken if there is an alternative."

"Alright then. We'll have him rule us, but under the supervision of a leader who knows what he is doing. Like you, Roekin. You'd hold the biggest power, but he would lend his special powers. By the way, don't you ever talk without big words?"

"Moontuft? That's just the way I talk. If you can keep secrets, I'll wash the dye off my feathers."

"No-one is better at keepin' secrets than I am, Roekin. And after you do that, I'll tell you my secret. Where I come from originally will be told."

"Deal. Can you help me wash it off? There isn't any clear mirrored glass around." She smiled, with a slight tint of red in her moon. It wasn't the gadfeather dye either. Roekin wondered why, but didn't have long to linger on the thought. She took a cloth from her tool belt, soaking it in water from a drip from the ceiling. Then she washed the dye off him, including his coloured disguise as 'Farley'. Then the owl gasped. "Nyroc? Or is it Coryn? Roekin?"

"I am all those, Moontuft." She bowed, but he quickly took her wing and lifted her up from the position gently. "You are a friend. An equal. You don't need to bow."

"Okay. What do I call you now?"

"Farley. I don't want to break my cover. I'll call you Jemma. Now, where are you from?"

"The Great Ga'Hoole tree."

"WHAT? You're the Pure Ones forces!"

"I was an abandoned chick. Born in the tree to a mother who hadn't mated for life. She took care of me in secret until first fur and bones ceremony. Then I was dumped in the Shadow Forest and adopted by a Pure Ones blacksmith who taught me to fly. I joined the Pure Ones because of a promise of free food and lodging. I didn't join because of a belief in the forces. I had needs. I have nothing against the Great tree, but I want power."

"Well, why go about it this way?"

"The only other way is to be a mate at the Great tree. Nobody wants me. I'm not the best looking owl out there. My birth doesn't help my reputation either. My friends call me Ugly Iggy."

"They...they...that's awful! They're awful! Not even the truth!"

"Don't try flattery Farley. It doesn't work to make me feel better." In a quiet voice, Coryn spoke to her. "It isn't flattery, Jemma."

"Whatever. Let's get some sleep." With that, they walked to the two thrones and fell asleep.


	8. The Question

Coryn awoke to heard claws scratching ice. He guessed Moontuft was up. Then he opened his eyes and saw her next to him, struggling against strongly forged chains. It angered him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, finding owls in front of him. A burrowing owl stepped forward and spoke. "We found you! We saved you from this witch, this Pure Ones temptress. She will be executed soon, ruled guilty of treachery. It either happens here, or we wait until you come back to the Great tree." Coryn heard the words and screamed. When he saw a Guardian approaching Moontuft with a glinting ice dagger, he couldn't take it. It was about to be plunged into the panicked form strapped to the throne when Coryn felt a tingle in his gizzard that he had never felt. He lunged for it and missed. It plunged into the deep feathers of his stomach. Fortunately he had grown extra feathers there. It only grazed his skin, as it was only a small dagger. It would have been enough to kill though. A gasp resounded from the crowd of warriors, and Soren stepped forward and spoke to his nephew. "Coryn, she kidnapped you! Stole you away! You just saved her from her rightful execution. I am not harsh, but she must be executed as is the law."

"Forget the law, uncle. The law was what allowed Nyra to wreak havoc on the kingdom as you will recall. The only thing Jemma stole was my heart." Another gasp resounded, but it wasn't from the crowd. It was from Moontuft, otherwise known as Jemma. The crowd was dead silent, but she was crying. Coryn was angered by it and spoke to the crowd. "Release her, Guardians. She did nothing wrong. If you wish to follow the law, execute me. She was following my orders."

"Why did you stray Coryn? Why rebellion?" It was his uncle's voice. He answered quietly. "I wasn't sure of my destiny. I was born to Nyra and was her only chick. I had heard tell of a fortune-teller and wanted to know my destiny. It didn't help that I took a wrong-turn on the way and landed in the Spirit Woods where my mother scolded me and told me to lead the Pure Ones."

"Why go against the Guardians and try to rid yourself of us though?"

"Owls do crazy things sometimes, uncle. Sometimes they don't even understand their actions. The idea is that I regret my actions now and hope for forgiveness."

"Of course! It was obviously an honest mistake. What do we do with this...this..."

"Jemma. Her name is Jemma. If she wishes, I'd like for her to come back to her HOME. The Great tree."

"I...I...I...I don't know what to say...I.."

"Call me Coryn." She laughed, then stuttered again. "I...I...I STILL don't know what to say Coryn!"

"Please. Say yes." She giggled, then answered quietly. "Okay. Yes." Then she said it louder. "Yes! I would love to come back with you! Yes, yes, yes!"

With that, the Guardians flew back with a new addition. They had to use vacuum transport for Coryn though, as his wound was bleeding by that time and gumming up his feathers.


End file.
